Star's Mourning
by SilverReplay
Summary: Do you remember? That time before, when everything was bright and full of warmth? Before we were torn apart? – Lucifer Centric -


_**Star's Mourning**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 20: 10/20/14

**Prompt: Demons / fallen angels / angels / any mythological equivalent.**

_Summary: Do you remember? That time before, when everything was bright and full of warmth? Before we were torn apart? – Lucifer Centric -_

...

It was dark. It was always dark. And cold, the freeze destroying any semblance of purity in this cage. The metal is encrusted a dirty silver, the black ooze dried all over the bars creating a barrier of some kind between me and the outside. The utter disgust that wells up in my body prevents me form even attempting to smite the substance to nonexistence. If I could. Dear _Father_ seemed to enjoy stripping me of the ability to access my own reservoir of grace. He left just enough to catch glimpses of the living world and to counteract the natural degradation of my body because of hell's atmosphere.

I never knew he would return my devotion and love with such _humiliation_. To strip me of my rank, of my family, of my loved ones and toss me into a hole with some of the foulest beings to ever exist, no other way can triumph over this misery of an existence. For many millennia, I have been trapped in this cage, all because I refuse to love Father's creations more than him. Why should these pathetic mud monkeys reign supreme over Father? The one person I admire and seek the approval of?

And why…why did he have to make my brother toss me here?

I saw him break that day. I catch glimpses of him in heaven when I strain my minute amount of grace. He was as good as dead. Duty and obedience over love, it tore at him. He was Father's perfect soldier, but it also meant that he took all of the blame for anything done wrong. He was the commander of the heavens militia, which meant any failures reflected on him. Before, it wasn't as bad, but now that his will shattered all those ages ago, heaven fell apart.

Ha! And I am supposedly the one to bring about the Apocalypse? Father has grown blind…

Either that, or he no longer cares…

Same thing in my opinion, he had never really cared for us angels in the first place. Michael was the older brother to the others, the one who took care of us all. Most of us saw him as our true father in all but name, either that or mother – his mother hen tendencies were a bit too much a times. Gabriel, my younger brother, was the prankster, he kept things lively and made sure everyone was settled in and kept up to date. He made sure that nothing horrendous was being taught to the newbies – surprising given his new personality as I have last glimpsed him. Raphael was the expert on all things necessary, he kept track of the status of the heavens, the living world, and purgatory. I think Michael shouldn't have passed on Father's –and I mean Father in the loosest definition possible – task about the creation of life to him. His ideas were…not the sanest at that time. I took care of the other duties, making sure everything ran smoothly, tending to the other worlds, reigning in the angels and other creations.

Father – no 'God' – did nothing for us. He is our creator. Nothing more than some force that made us, and abandoned us. Maybe at the beginning he cared about us, but over time he just made more angels and dumped it on us four.

I opposed his actions. Why does he keep making more when he does nothing with them? When he ceases any interaction with his new creations?

And humans, he expects to dump a whole planetary population onto the four of us to guide when we have a whole afterlife to manage?

What does he expect of us?

I question his actions, and then I am summarily banished. I lose track of time. I spend my existence thinking and questioning and analyzing, looking for any way to escape this hellhole and to get back to my brothers. He stuffs me away into the dark recesses of hell and expects my already overworked brothers to pick up my share of the workload? No wonder Gabriel left, no wonder Raphael is tired and frustrated, no wonder Michael is basically a shell of who he once was.

What else would 'God' expect of his actions?

…

Hmm…what was that song I heard when I recently looked above again?

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?_

Ah yes, annoying to an extreme, but surprisingly fitting. When will my existence resume other than remaining in this cage for the rest of eternity?

…

Michael's gone. Suddenly, any warmth I may have retained from fond memories vanished, replaced by an increasingly growing sense of worry and fear. What happened to him? Did…did he fall like I did?

What happened? What happened to him…the one person I care for the most over everyone else? What happened to the person I love?

I picked up the crumpled red camellia bloom that drifted down from above. My eyes watered, but my tears have long since dried.

…

_A streak of light fell, igniting the ground in a fiery dance before the energy was sucked into a small bloom, a camellia of pure red with small veins shaded a bronzed gold. A thin hand snapped the stem of the flower, bringing it up to a lightly tanned face with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair._

"_Mary! Over here!" Looking up, she glanced over at her fiancée._

"_I'm coming, John! Wait," she shouted back, dropping the camellia back down the ground. What she didn't realize was she absorbed the energies contained by the camellia. When that flower touched the ground, it sunk deep into the earth._

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

20/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
